The Reunion
by Gabyta 23
Summary: Set right after This Lullaby ends, when Dexter finally arrives at Stanford to visit Remy. Will she still feel the same way after this months without him? Will she finally accept her love for him and take the next step in their relationship?


**I do not own any of the characters featured in This Lullaby, they are the wonderful creation of Sarah Dessen. No copyright infringement intended, I'm just a fan having fun. **

**Remy's POV**

This was ridiculous, simply ridiculous. Last summer was supposed to be the same as any other summer: meet a cute guy who encompasses all the necessary "datable" requirements, go out, have fun, sleep together and then have a clean guilt free break. I was supposed to come to Stanford with a clear head and a clean slate, ready to take on the yummy juicy male student body, have the "college" experience and continue building my oh-so impressive boyfriend list. _That_ was the idea, _that_ was the plan,_ that_… is now… imposible.

He was on his way and I was a nervous wreck. Only a few months had passed since we last saw each other and now he was finally here, stopping for a short week to play in all the local music joints before moving on to the next city on the tour. I hated that I was nervous, hated it with a vengeance. This was simply unheard of, Remy, _the _Remy, nervous about some guy? Some guy who doesn't even fit the boyfriend material criteria? Some guy who gets on my nerves, has the nastiest habits, cannot take care of himself let alone anyone else? Some guy who's a musician and can offer no stability? The only problem is this wasn't _some guy,_ this was Dexter.

I looked in the mirror for the billionth time and wondered if I looked any different, if college had changed me in some way. Next to my reflection were various photographs taped to the mirror. The one he took of us at the airport, right before we said our goodbyes and the last time we saw each other face to face. Next to that was a recent one he'd sent me of Truth Squad, all the guys sitting by the van laughing, Dexter in the middle with Monkey in his arms, grabbing his paw to make him wave at the camera… at me. Then there was one of my girls, of course, taken right before we all said our goodbyes. Several of my new guy friends had spend more than a little time staring at this one, begging me to "hook them up" with any of my "banging" friends.

I started applying a second coat of mascara when someone knocked on the door. Thum_thum thum thum _thum_thum. I knew it was him right away, he can't even knock on the door without playing around.

I braced myself and walked over, hating myself for being such a girl and for the way my heart was racing. As I stood there, mere seconds away from opening the door, I wondered if once I saw him again the spell would be broken. Would things be different from the last time we were together, would one glimpse of him be enough to realize the flame had been extinguished. It would be normal, it had happened with so many other boyfriends; I'd wake up one day and realize I just didn't like them anymore. So would this be it?

I opened the door.

This… would… _not_… be it.

The second I saw him a wave of happiness swept right over me. I wanted to gag at the feeling, especially because I knew he was the culprit and that just wasn't right. I don't know how I let this happen, but this quirky, gangly, goofy guy was the reason behind my sudden loss of breath and for that, I seriously despised him and in a way… feared him.

"Hello Miss Remy." – He was balancing back and forth on the balls of his feet, the way little kids do when they just can't stand still. He was widely smiling.

"Dex." – I was like a poker player, not letting on just how excited I was to see him.

"Busy?"

I shrugged. – "Oh you know, college stuff. Why don't you come back in a couple of hours and I'll see if my schedule has cleared up."

"That's cold Miss Remy, even for you."

I played along and began to shut the door in his face when he pushed it back opened and with a growl picked me up off the ground and hugged me, snuggling his face in my neck. I couldn't help but giggle like a moron.

"Miss me?"

"Not one bit."

"Yeah I know, I missed you too."

I rolled my eyes and he laughed.

Once he put me down he pressed his forehead to mine and slowly drew his lips to mine. I wanted so badly to kiss him that this move really threw me over the edge. Kiss me already!

And then he did. He was excited to see me too, I knew this from the way he kissed me; so much more passionate than any kiss he'd given me before. I was already thinking about putting one of my socks on the door knob (for my roommate to keep away) when he pulled back.

"Show me your dorm."

Just like that he was back to normal while I still felt all hot inside. I took in a breath and turned around.

"This is it. It's not much."

He walked straight over to my dresser, looking at the mirror and the pictures I had on it.

"Hey, you didn't like the one where John is pucking out his coke because I dared him to drink three big gulps all at once?"

"Dexter, I was not putting up a photograph of some guy vomiting."

"Come on, it was funny!"

"You're such a child."

"Already you want to pick a fight with me?"

"I'm simply stating the obvious."

"What's obvious, Miss Remy, is that you missed me and are oh so glad to see me now. Come on, say it."

I crossed my arms in front of my chest. – "I didn't and I'm not."

"Come on, admit it, you couldn't wait to see me."

Overconfident bastard.

"Don't flatter yourself." – I rolled my eyes but he simply laughed and got closer. I could smell his sweet scent and all I wanted to do in that moment was take that stupid yellow shirt he was wearing off (it had the picture of a potato with a tangerine next to it, the potato saying "no one writes songs about you" while the tangerine said "whatever, the songs about you are stupid anyway", underneath this of course the words Truth Squad in capital letters, "it may not be smart but it's fun" written bellow) and have sex with him once and for all.

I don't know where this yearning was coming from, since I went out of my way last year to not sleep with him, but maybe now I wasn't so scared or maybe I was just horny from all the college sex going on around me every single day, and being the only one out of the loop. My roommate places a sock on our door at least three times a week.

"Ok fine, if you're too chicken to say it."

"I don't know what you think Dexter, but I'm just not the girl who waits and pines over some guy." – If I were Pinocchio, my nose would be all the way to China by now. Such a crock; of course I'd pined, of course I'd counted the days to see him, of course, but I wouldn't tell him. That would just be surrendering completely, something I wasn't quite ready to do.

"Some guy?" – He made a face like he was offended, when really I knew he was, as always, joking.

"That's right."

"Some guy… who… you're totally crazy for?"

I rolled my eyes again but couldn't help but smile. I hated when he does that.

"Let's drop the subject all right. You're here, let's do something, I'll show you around."

"I have a sound check."

"What? But you just got here?"

"I know, that's the thing about "the big break", no one tells you it's a lot of work." – He wasn't joking and I could tell by the puppy dog eyes he was giving me that he was sad. I couldn't take it, so I leaned in closer and kissed him.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer as I tangled my hands in his curly hair.

We pulled back after a while and he was smiling like a crazy man, kissing my forehead and whispering in my ear.

"Now if that wasn't an "I missed you like crazy" kiss, I don't know what is." – His breath felt hot in my neck and ear, giving me a little shiver that I promptly tried to disguise, even though I was sure by now he knew the effect he had on me.

"Don't go." – In two words I'd said the most sincere thing I possibly ever said to him.

"Remy…"

"Stay here, with me."

"You know I want to, I just can't, not right now."

"Fine." – I pulled back from his hug before he got a chance to gently place his finger on the pulse point in my neck, something I had already seen him starting to do. When I pulled back he frowned and I wanted to kill myself.

"Will you come to the show? I have passes for you." - He reached inside his back pocket and pulled out two tickets. – "For you and your roommate or a friend."

"What about a date?"

"Don't push it."

I laughed even though I hadn't intended to. It was a mean laugh, like those silly ones you use when you're talking about something sinister. Dexter smiled at me and turned around, just about ready to walk out, bumping into a few boxes my roommate hadn't cleared out yet.

"So you're just leaving?"

"Yep."

"That's it?" – Now that I'd seen him, after all this time, I wasn't about ready to let him go so easily, not without at least a bit more "physical interaction".

"I don't want to intrude… your _date_ might get here any minute."

"I was joking."

"I know. You can't date someone if you're in love with someone else."

"I'm not in love with you."

"Hmmm, funny how you keep saying that when everything you do says otherwise."

I threw a pillow at him, hitting him right in the back of his head as he continued to walk out.

"I hate you!" – I yelled out, just as he opened the door.

"Not true, never true."

And he was gone, leaving me as always, a tangled mess of emotions I hardly recognized.

"Are they any good?" – Kiera, mi closest friend in college, agreed to come with me to the show. We were at her dorm, which was a single, getting ready. She, like me or better yet, like the old me, didn't believe in love or monogamy or being with the same person for the rest of your life. Back in Minnesota where she grew up, she left a bucket full of old boyfriends and in the few months we'd been here in college, had already slept with at least five guys, that I know of.

The first time I was comfortable enough to tell her about Dexter, she nearly fell from her seat with laughter. She couldn't believe that after a life of escaping the "L" word, I had fallen for someone just a few weeks before my big escape. Unlike me, Kiera met her one true love when she was fourteen. She was a virgin and had never been interested in anyone. Needless to say, the asshole did a real number on her, and after two years of being together, she was left alone and disappointed in love. That's when the serial dating began, as well as cynicism for any kind of relationship or romance.

_In the end, they all let you down _she says, over and over again like some mantra.

You would think that being around her makes me want to return to the "old me", but somehow it doesn't.

"Yeah, they're kind of silly though. Didn't you listen to the copy I made you of their CD?"

"The first song was entitled "The Potato Song", so no, I wasn't about to murder my ears with that."

"Maybe you shouldn't come."

"Oh relax, I'm being a good friend and besides, I'll be flirting and drinking so much that I probably won't even hear a word of their songs."

We finished putting on our makeup and headed out. I was dead nervous about Kiera meeting Dexter, because deep down inside, I wanted her to like him. So foolish.

The Edge was a club not far from campus. Kiera and I had gone there a bunch of times to hear her favorite local band play, Where's Waldo?. We got in and I noticed it was packed. Did Truth Squat already have a following?

My question was answered when I saw a bunch of teenagers wearing a T-Shirt with their logo. I rolled my eyes but inside I was proud. Kiera laughed at my gesture and pulled me closer to the bar so we could get our drinks.

I kept looking over to the back stage door, hoping to get a glimpse of Dexter, but it opened and closed so quickly when the club personnel went in and out that it was impossible.

"Would you stop that?"

"Stop what?"

"Pining."

Kiera was right, I _was_ pining. And not only that, but Dexter hadn't even poked his head out even _once_ to see if I was already here. I suddenly got very annoyed with him but mostly with myself. This wasn't me, this wasn't Remy, this was some girl longing for her stupid ass boyfriend.

I drank my beer way to fast and ordered another one, making Kiera give me a look by raising her eyebrows.

"What?"

"Are we getting drunk tonight?"

"Yes." – I decided.

"If that's the case…" – Kiera leaned on the bar and after gratuitously flirting the hottie bartender, she ordered four shots of tequila.

"Bottoms up!" – We yelled out in unison, gulping down the shots and washing them down with the lemon juice the hottie had given us.

After fifteen more minutes of waiting, we'd ordered another round.

"I love The Edge! I love that we can walk back and not worry about designated driver or anything!" – Kiera was a lousy drunk, lousy in the fact that she got drunk way too easy. She was about to take her third shot of tequila when a guy walked up to her and started chatting her up. She giggled and flirted while I focused my attention on something else. Dexter.

Truth Squad came out of the backstage door and began picking up their instruments. The teenagers I saw earlier with the band T-shirts where already strategically standing right in front of the stage, waving their hands in the air and shouting out compliments to the band.

John Miller smiled at Dexter when their "fans" began cheering them on, while Lucas and Ted seemed far too nervous to smile back or take advantage of their new found fame. I suddenly wondered if Dexter had missed me at all. He was out there, living the dream, probably having tons of girls throwing themselves at him, so why would he bother thinking about me? And more importantly, why had _I_ bothered thinking about him? This was a summer fling, nothing to get attached to; by getting attached I was only making the inevitable breakup even worse, because for the first time, I didn't want this to end.

"Hi everyone, we're Truth Squad!"

They began playing an introductory song that had very little lyrics and showcased their musical talents. It lasted about a minute before they made the transition on to the first of the Potato Songs.

I was feeling pretty ignored, especially since Kiera had her back to me, distracted with her guy suitor, and Dexter was too busy letting his fans touch his hand and smiling at them to notice I was there.

"Fuck it. I'm leaving."

Kiera turned around and took hold of my wrist.

"What? Why? It's early."

Early meaning she hadn't had a chance to test drive this guy in the form of some serious PDA.

"I just, I don't want to be here." – The real honest to God statement was "_I don't want to be this girl. The girl who waits around for her boyfriend, who pines after him, who gets dumped and broken hearted"._ I'd seen my mom go through it too many times to not believe this was any different, that the outcome of this relationship would differ.

So I got up and told Kiera she could stay, that it was just a little walk back to the dorms. She agreed but only because the guy was just too hot to pass up. Back in the day, he would have had a check on each and every one of my key points for dating a guy. Tall, handsome, clean, nicely dressed, not clumsy or silly or a musician. Dammit.

As I was making my way through the crowd however, a familiar melody stopped me. I recognized the notes even before Dexter could sing the words, and I turned around to face him. He was looking right at me, as if he'd seen me all along.

"This song is inspired by a very special person, the_ most _special person to me, and even though I didn't write it, just to play it for her means more than anything. So Remy, I love you. There, I said it first."

And the song began. Was it me or did he sing it even better than the recording on the album? He never took his eyes off me as he sang the lyrics I knew by heart, but that somehow sounded so different coming from him.

_He loves me_ I thought to myself. After pushing him away and acting like a total bitch, he loves me.

The last set ended with an encore of The First Potato Song and after thanking their fans and everyone else, the band took their instruments and headed backstage; all but one, Dexter. He jumped down from the stage, nearly falling flat on his face from tripping over his microphone wire, and made his clumsy wobbly way to me. I couldn't help but smile at his familiar air of looseness as he walked throwing his long limbs all over the place.

"Oh, if it isn't the fair Remy. Where's your date?" – He looked around over my head, as if actually looking for someone. I rolled my eyes, the signature move for when I'm dying to laugh but just don't want to give in.

"No? Couldn't get one? That's a shame." – He gave me one of his sexy ass drop dead smiles and put his hand on my neck, pressing, as always, the pressure point that drives me wild. I smiled back unable to resist myself.

"What would you do? If I'd actually brought a date?"

He shrugged, coming closer to me.

"You already know that, or have you forgotten our little episode with what's his face?"

"Paul."

"Ah, the Spinnerbait fan."

"Hate Spinnerbait." – As always, one of the guys' many catch phrases had rubbed off on me. I said it without even thinking it, catching both me and Dexter off guard. He raised his eyebrows in surprise and began laughing.

"Now _that_, Miss Remy, is the sexiest thing I've ever hear you say." – He leaned in closer and kissed my willing lips, but as always, pulled away far too fast.

"You think it's sexy when I talk like one of your retarded friends?"

He laughed without taking his hand from my neck. I wanted so badly for him to kiss me again that I was totally taken aback with what he said next.

"Your date's here."

"What?"

Just then, Kiera came over to stand next to me, having left the cute guy behind with his friends. Dexter pulled back from me and casually put his hands in his pockets; he was fiddling with something inside them.

"So, you're Dexter."

"Yep, the one and only. You must be Remy's date."

Kiera glanced at me and I just waved it off, as in _"don't pay attention to that."_

"I'm Kiera."

"Of course, good to meet you." – Dexter shook her hand but then immediately placed it back inside his front pocket.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence until Dexter broke it.

"Well, what do you think? Am I good enough for Remy?"

I was surprised by this sudden outburst, more so because that's exactly what I wanted to ask Kiera myself, only in the privacy of my or her dorm. Kiera shrugged and looked at Dexter up and down.

"You're kind of scrawny and your hair is terribly unkempt…" – The more bad things Kiera said the wider Dexter's smile grew; I couldn't believe it. – "And you're clumsy not to mention that your songs are kind of stupid and your shoelaces are untied, did you know that?"

Dexter nodded.

"But… you seem to make Remy here happy, so why the hell not."

"Ah Miss Kiera, you are truly a wise soul. Can I get you a drink?" – This of course made Kiera smile for the first time since their encounter and she hopped off toward the bar to probably get another round of tequila, her favorite. Dexter wrapped his arm around my waist and practically carried me to the bar, pretending I was this heavy piece of luggage or something.

"What are we having?"

"Tequila!" – Yelled out Kiera, already signaling to the bartender.

After we got our drinks, Kiera seemed to lose interest in us and turned around to talk to a group of guys who had just approached the bar.

"How's Monkey?"

"He's good, I left him at the hotel; they have this pet service thing."

"I miss him."

"I'm sure he misses you too."

We stayed quiet for awhile until Dexter spoke. I knew what he was going to ask the second he opened his mouth, because it was something I really wanted to avoid.

"So, did you like my intro to This Lullaby?"

"Kinda cheesy."

"Cheesy meaning you love it."

"No, cheesy meaning it was corny and just…"

"Just what?"

"Nothing."

"Remy…"

"Look, I've been to enough weddings in my life to know that words don't mean a thing ok, people say them in the most eloquent, movie moment, straight out of a poetry book kind of way and next thing you know, they're taking nude pictures of their skanky secretary in your room."

I surprised myself in saying this, because I thought for sure the whole Don thing had been forgotten; guess not. Dexter took in a breath and sighed.

"Don't compare me to him or to anyone. You know me."

"I've known you for less than a year."

"Is this you trying to pick a fight with me?"

"No, I'm just telling you what I think, if you didn't want to know you shouldn't have asked me."

"Except that's _not_ what you think."

"Oh, so you can read minds now?"

"Nope, just yours."

"Ok, so what do I _really_ think?"

"You really liked what I said, but you're afraid to say it back, because then we'd be on even ground. It's easier to pretend you don't care and have the upper hand in hurting me than to just give in. I'm not going to hurt you."

"You're a lousy mind reader."

"Am I?"

Was he? Or was he right on the money? Despite the fact that I refused to admit it, I was scared. Scared of falling so much that I wouldn't be able to pull back, even if I wanted to, even if he suddenly didn't want me anymore or cheated on me or left me. There were just too many variables for me to ignore.

When I didn't respond, Dexter came up closer and whispered in my ear.

"Let's get out of here."

Dexter asked for a cab and before I knew it, we were entering his hotel room. The guys were sharing rooms, so Dexter's room was also John Miller's. The second I walked in the first thing I noticed was the mess; clothes everywhere, their suitcases half unpacked half packed lying around, used plates on a table from when they had ordered room service and the beds a tangle of sheets.

"Don't they have a cleaning lady in this hotel?"

"We left the _Do not Disturb_ sign up."

"Good thinking, the room is much better this way, it's better suited to your accustomed living habits." – The sarcasm was palpable in every syllable. Any other person would have taken offense, even if slightly, to what I said, or better yet, to the way I said it, but not Dexter.

"Ah, I missed that. Who else is going to talk to me with such contempt other than my own girlfriend?"

"I'm sorry." – I wasn't feeling too good about myself in that moment. Sure he's a slob, but he doesn't deserve me saying it to his face.

"No harm done."

He casually walked to his bed and sat on it. Was it me or was the room getting hotter?

I walked over and sat on John's bed, facing Dexter. He smiled at me when I chose to not sit next to me and extended his arms as to grab my hands.

"Now why are you sitting so far away?"

I shrugged.

"You're not braking up with me are you?"

"Why would you say that?"

"It's just a very Remy thing to do."

"I'm not."

"Good, because once was bad enough, I don't think I can take a second."

"You were fine the first."

"No I wasn't, I was wreck. I just didn't want you to see it, that's all."

I felt a pain in my chest; just thinking about how my actions had upset him, how he'd thought he was just another guy in a long line of boyfriends, nothing more and nothing less. I remembered his face when I left him to go with Paul, as he shouted after me. What would it feel like if Dexter did that to me? Left me standing there like a fool while he drives away with a girl? Would I forgive him the way he forgave me?

"I'm sorry about that."

"You can make it up to me."

"How?"

He patted the space next to him on the bed and I felt a chill go up my spine. Sure I'd had sex with plenty of guys, but somehow this felt different. The mere thought of letting him in and get so close to me was terrifying and exhilarating at the same time.

I got up and walked over, sitting next to him. For someone who I'm sure doesn't have the extent of sexual experience as me, he was disarmingly calm and relaxed. Or maybe I was wrong and he was truly the player Lucas had made him out to be.

"How many girls have you slept with?"

He raised his eyebrows in surprise to what I'd said.

"Does that matter?"

I looked down at my hands. Suddenly I wasn't sure if it _did_ matter or if I even wanted to know. I've never really been a jealous person, not ever, but this was Dexter. Would it drive me crazy to think that he's been with just as many people as I have?

"I'm not sure. I just… I think I want to know."

"Four."

"Four." – I let the number sink in, four girls. That's hardly anything now in days. Compared the all the guys I'd been with, four is hardly anything to be jealous about. But somehow, I _was_ jealous. Four girls, which means he wasn't a player, which means he cared about them, they were special. Had he chased them around the way he chased me? Had he sung to them? Had Monkey loved them the way he loved me?

I got up from the bed, very much alarmed by this new feeling I'd never had before. Jealousy.

"What's wrong?"

"Who are they?"

"I don't think you know them." – He was smiling, enjoying my horrible reaction. – "Don't tell me you're jealous?"

"Of course not!" – My voice came out too high to be taken seriously. Dexter was now _really _enjoying himself.

"Remy…"

"Did you love them?" – Somehow I'd become this girl, the girl who asks this awful question. I almost gagged at the hideousness of my behavior, but I couldn't stop myself.

"Some."

"Some?"

"Do you really want to get into this?"

"Yes."

"Fine. I loved the first one, she was my first girlfriend and someone I practically grew up with, we were together for two years until I left home and started playing with the guys. Two girls were just drunken mistakes, the second one because I was still heartbroken over leaving Laura and the last one that you already know about from Lucas."

_Laura,_ I already hated her.

"And the other one you were in love with?"

"Michelle, met her in Alabama when we were down there. It lasted about five months before she cheated on me."

_Michelle_, I _really_ hate her.

"And that's it, hardly anything to get so rattled up about."

"Easy for you to say."

"Oh, because you're a virgin?" – He was smiling, never losing his cheerfulness even when I was two steps from breaking something.

"It's not the same."

"Enlighten me then Miss Remy."

"I didn't… I wasn't… they were just flings, they didn't mean anything."

"And I do?"

There, the question that keeps coming up over and over again. For someone who is so certain that I love him, he sure pushes and pushes for me to say it.

"I haven't slept with you." – I dodged the question, but there was no getting around Dexter.

"That's not what I asked." – He got up from the bed and came over to me, putting his hands on either side of my hips.

"I asked if I mean something to you, if I'm different from all the other conquests."

"Am _I_?" – After hearing about the other four, especially Laura and Michelle, I wasn't so sure anymore.

"Yes."

"How?" – He wasn't getting off on a single affirmation, one that's easy to give and lie about.

"I was thirteen when I started going out with Laura, we were kids; it was a kid kind of love. We knew each other so well from living right next door that it just seemed right. I left her to start Truth Squad and even though it hurt at first, I never regretted it, not once. And the Michelle, she was your typical groupie, loved the band and therefore loved me; I didn't like her at first but she wore me down. She started traveling with us and over time I learned to love her, until she proved just how worthy she was by sleeping with a club manager."

"What does all that have to do with me?" – I was getting annoyed and pissed off. Why didn't I just break this off when I had the chance?

"No one manipulated me into loving you, I'm not a kid who barely knows what he wants and it's not like I had years and years to get to know you for the spark to burst. I fell for you the second I first saw you, and have been falling and falling and falling since then. It would be easier for me to be touring without having a long distance relationship, it would be easier to not have to put myself on the line and hope you don't trample all over me, but I can't, because you mean more to me than anyone ever has; and that's after just a few months, imagine what I'll feel for you in years."

They were only words, but why did they make me feel like _this_.

"Dexter…"

"I don't want to be the only one saying things… I need to hear them too."

"What do you want me to say?"

"The truth, for once."

He knew the truth, knew it even before I did, even before I allowed myself to realize it and yet here he was, letting on just a tiny bit, that maybe he wasn't as confident as I thought he was. His guard was always down, so why did mine have to _always_ be up? Why did I insist in denying what is undeniable? As he stood there in the darkness of him room I realized I'd hurt him more than he let on.

"Dexter, you're the only guy I've ever cared about."

"So what are you saying exactly?" – The playful smile was back in his face, as if his serious confession had never happened. I smiled, as always, unable to resist his charm.

"I love you. I'm totally in love with you."

His face spread out into a huge grin.

"I told you; _we had a natural chemistry, that something big was going to happen to both of us, that we were meant to be together_." – He quoted, the first thing he ever said to me.

"And here I thought you were crazy."

"Silly Remy."

We both laughed and Dexter got closer, wrapping one arm around my waist and the other over my shoulder, placing his hand on my neck, the way I like it. We kissed for the longest time; his lips felt so good against mine, like no one else's had ever felt. Before I knew what I was doing, my hands slipped to his jeans and I began undoing his belt and pulling them down; he didn't stop me.

He was smiling as he playfully kissed my neck and unbuttoned his shirt. I nearly lost it when he took it off and began pulling my top up, because his hands felt so good next to my naked skin.

The undressing happened so fast that I barely got a chance to digest what was about to happen. I was scared, but not like before. I wanted this, I wanted him.

"Remy, are you sure?" – He asked, as he hovered over me under the sheets. The bed was warm and soft against my skin, but it was his own skin that was _really_ doing it for me. How we managed to keep our clothes on all this time was beyond me.

"Yes."

"Don't freak out, with this being your first time an all." – He joked, but then he leaned in and whispered in my ear, with an entirely different tone. – "Don't be afraid Remy Starr, it's just me."

Our first time was better than all my previous times combined. Dexter was gentle and sweet but still managed to make me scream and ask, even beg, for more. He kissed me all over and never took his eyes off mine, even when our love making reached the highest heights. He told me he never wanted to let me go, that I meant everything to him, that he knew we were meant to be; all the things I would have wanted to say if I'd been able to speak instead of just moan and pant.

We fell asleep all cuddled up, Dexter with his arms around me as I lay tangled up in his sheets with my head resting on his chest, directly above his heart.

"I don't want you to leave." – I said, as we were both drifting into sleep.

"I won't."

"Yes you will, in a week you'll be gone again."

"I'll always come back. Always, for you Remy."

"Promise."

"I promise."

**This is a one chapter story. I fell in love so much with This Lullaby that I just had to write a fanfic. Please let me know what you think, feedback and reviews make my day and help me become a better writer. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope to get your reviews!**


End file.
